Fotografías
by Grissina
Summary: Porque una imagen vale más de mil palabras. ··shonen ai··
1. Filtro Azul

**FOTOGRAFÍAS**

_by Grissina_

_**Capítulo Primero: fotografías con filtro azul**_

Hace un año que empezó esta locura. Y mañana terminará.

Estoy nervioso.

Aún recuerdo el primer día del segundo curso, en el que el profesor empezó todo esto. Nos pidió una redacción de no más de una hoja en las que debíamos describirnos lo mejor posible. Pero no físicamente, el truco estaba en reflejar en un trozo de papel nuestra esencia, nuestro yo verdadero.

Difícil tarea.

Pero lo logré, como lo hicimos todos.

Cuando el profesor estuvo satisfecho con nuestras notas, fue repartiéndolas desordenadas por la clase. Nadie sabía quien tenía la suya, ni de quien era la que le había tocado. Nos las había entregado metidas en un sobre cerrado, el cual no podríamos abrir hasta que él nos avisara.

Y empezó el curso.

Las clases de arte nunca me entusiasmaron, pero me mantenían despierto.

Cuando ya todos sabíamos usar esas dichosas máquinas de fotografiar, el profesor nos hizo abrir los sobres. Muchos de nosotros ya ni recordábamos que los teníamos. Estaba a punto de acabar el curso, el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y el profesor nos dijo que teníamos un año para descubrir la persona de la nota. Y sin que ella lo llegara a saber debíamos usar la cámara, y cuanto estuviera en nuestra mano para captar la esencia de esa persona, la misma que se reflejaba en ese trozo de papel. El trabajo sería presentado en esa misma fecha pero del año siguiente. Formato libre.

Menudo embrollo. ¿Como saber de quien hablaban esas líneas? Habíamos convivido durante un año, pero con eso no bastaba. Leí tantas veces esa redacción, que llegué a memorizarla. Aún así he de reconocer que me costó descubrir al autor de esas líneas. ¡Su mascara era casi perfecta! Pero en ese trozo de papel había suficientes pistas si estabas atento a ellas. Y el día que me di cuenta de lo ciego que había estado ya era demasiado tarde, me tenia atrapado. Él nunca lo sabrá, pero si antes de esto ya me había fijado en él, ahora puedo decir que estoy completamente loco por él. ¡Dios! en que estado me tiene, yo el chico de hielo, desecho completamente y el condenado ni siquiera lo sabe.

Estoy sentado delante de mi trabajo de fin de curso. Esta mal que lo diga, pero creo que he logrado captar su esencia.

Es él; él enfadado (conmigo seguramente);  
el riendo (de mi posiblemente);  
él gritando (como me grita a mi);  
él jugando (como sólo él puede hacerlo);  
él concentrado (¡que pocos lo hemos visto así!);  
él comiendo helado de chocolate (su favorito);  
él llorando por la pérdida de un ser querido, (su amigo);  
él durmiendo pacíficamente bajo el sol de verano (una de las primeras fotos que le saqué, una de las más hermosas);  
él ayudando a una anciana a cruzar la calle;  
él jugando solo en el parque para mejorar (para ganarme);  
él con su grupo de amigos (una noche en busca de pelea);  
él entreteniendo a un par de niños en el parque;  
él muy arreglado para la ceremonia de Mitsui y Kogure (dios que guapo);  
su mano, (fuerte como él);  
sus ojos (dulces como la miel);  
él en bañador (en todo su esplendor).  
La foto de un huracán (que simboliza su fuerza y su carácter),  
la de un mar en calma (que significa su vida, mi vida, la eternidad);  
La imagen central:  
él al medio de la cancha rendido, al fin del último partido de los nacionales, solo, sonriendo por una victoria muy merecida, el aro al fondo con el balón en el suelo.

Algunas de las fotografías están retocadas de manera que les he hecho perder color, y he destacado sólo algunos detalles acentuando el color de ellos, como su pelo.

Todo en medio de frases de su propia redacción que le definen tal cual es, y otras mías, que le definen tal cual yo le veo.

En un rincón una fotografía que me costó mucho conseguir, sus padres tras su boda (las dos personas a quien más ha amado él).  
Su nombre en caligrafía, en tinta roja sobre un fondo negro.  
Algún que otro logotipo de marcas deportivas, y de sus comidas favoritas.  
Un poema que se le gusta mucho,  
el titulo de su libro favorito,  
la letra de su canción (la odiosa canción del tensai),  
una caricatura de él, y de los demás jugadores del equipo haciendo referencia a los motes que nos ha puesto:  
yo de zorro, Akagi de gorila, Kogure con unos lentes enormes de culo de botella, ... .  
Un cuadro que se que le gusta, simboliza un corazón roto, como tantas veces le ha ocurrido a él.  
Imágenes de los lugares que ha visitado, y aquellos a los que le gustaría ir, (a los que me gustaría ir con él).

La composición final mide dos metros de altura y uno y medio de ancho. Un "retrato" a todo color, pero con predominio de colores cálidos, rojo, negro, naranjas, amarillos, dorado, y el resto del arco iris.

Mañana debemos entregarlo. Cuando el profesor tenga todos los trabajos podremos verlos, y examinar el que han hecho sobre nosotros mismos, solo si el retratado descubre el autor, podrá darle su opinión.

No tengo muchas ganas de ver el mío, pero sí quiero ver su cara al verse como yo le veo.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Grissina_: aunque con solo tres mini capitulos, la historia es cortita. A decir verdad no hay mucha historia.Pero aunasí espero que agrade. 


	2. Filtro Rojo

**FOTOGRAFÍAS**

_by Grissina_

_**Capítulo segundo: fotografías con filtro rojo**_

¡Formato Libre!. ¡.¿Y que coño quiere decir eso?.!. ¿Que esperaba ese profesor de nosotros, si ni siquiera sabíamos a quien tendríamos que representar?

Hasta que llegué a casa y decidí abrir ese puñetero sobre. Esa redacción me dejó sin aire. ¿Él precisamenteera a quien tenía que entender y representar durante un año, jugándome mi nota de fin de curo?

Le reconocí enseguida. Hay partes de su carácter que son únicas. Había sin embargo muchas frases de ese auto retrato que me hablaban de una persona a la que ni siquiera podría imaginar. Fue como ver las dos caras de una misma moneda por primera vez, y realmente eran cara y cruz las partes que yo conocí y las que no.

Decidí empezar a recopilar lo que sabía yo de él, muy poco la verdad, y de allí partí. Este último curso ha sido sin lugar a dudas muy especial. Poco a poco, a base de observarle, de prestar atención a las cosas que hacía, porque decir dice poco, he descubierto en él una persona fascinante, más aún que la que encontré en esa redacción. Parece que no, pero si prestas suficiente atención es muy expresivo, sus ojos son inceríblemente expresivos.

Empecé haciendo un álbum de fotos, recortes de periódico, y otras cosas varias. Pero llegó un momento en el que me di cuenta que ello no le representaba para nada. Faltaba algo. Fue cuando me fui a hablar con el profesor,y me recordó la condición de formato libre.

Así que con el permiso del director y mucha ayuda por parte de mi Gundam he hecho algo especial.

Él es especial.

No se como se lo va a tomar.

El profesor ya lo ha visto, y tras llegar al final de la "exposición" ha estado de acuerdo conmigo en que mejor que él se lo mire solo, y si quiere dar su consentimiento que lo vean también los demás. Quizás después de esto se cierre más aun pero ahora que lo he acabado veo que no lo podría haber hecho de otra manera.

Estoy agotado, pero debo probarlo una vez más antes que él lo vea, no sea que algo esté mal. Además cada vez, por mucho que lo repita, y dios sabe que lo he repetido miles de veces para ir corrigioendolo, simpre acabo con la sensación que por un instante mi antítesis se ha mostrado ante mi sin mascaras ni paredes, tal qual es. Es una sensación difícil de explicar.

Respiro hondo y de nuevo entro en el aula, el movimiento de la puerta acciona el circuito.

Todo está oscuro, una pequeña luz se enciende en medio de la sala, me dirijo hacia ella; los cuatro proyectores se han encendido y empiezan a aparecer pequeños puntitos en todas las paredes.

Ahora se ve lo que son, son estrellas miles de ellas, es como si estuviera en medio del universo, todo se mueve, es como si volara por el espacio, (me encanta)tras un vuelo por el sistema solar acabamos delante de la tierra.

Sin previo abiso unavoz (la de Akira Sendoh) dice:  
"La tierra, nuestro hogar, el de más de seis mil millones de personas. Ninguna idéntica a otra, pero todas extremadamente parecidas."

Una de las canciones de su grupo favorito empieza a sonar, flojo muy sutil, casi imperceptible, peor está ahí.

Cuando mi atención está fija en ese planeta azul de delante mío, este se aparta y como si viniera de atrás la luna aparece delante de mi.

Otra voz (la del capitán Akagi):  
"Algunos dicen que eres hijo de la luna".  
(la voz de Haruko):  
"bonita teoría, Kaede Rukawa, el Ángel de Marfil, el Hombre de Hielo, el Hijo de la Luna,".

La luna ha empezado a girar, y se ha transformado en la cara de Rukawa.

Otra voz empieza a hablar, mientras el proyector empieza a sacar imágenes del chico moreno.

Cada nueva imagen se para un rato para que puedas observarla, y luego se mueve hacia un rincón de otra de las paredes, y se quedará allí hasta que todo esto acabe.

La voz, es ahora la mía:  
"No el hijo de la Luna es muy poético pero poco práctico. Hijo de el señor y la señora Rukawa, de quien heredó esos bonitos ojos azules, deseados por muchos, envidia de todos".

Como si de un espejo se tratara sus ojos se aparecen proyectados a la pared (Nadie puede imaginar lo que hice para lograr esa foto!). La voz del profesor está leyendo unas frases de esa redacción referentes a su niñez.

Mientras fotografías de él sacadas por mi van apareciendo sin cesar. Movimiento constante.  
(otra vez mi voz):  
"El hombre de hielo? Una armadura contra el mundo o una jaula para su corazón.?"

Otra vez el profesor con frases de Kaede acerca de su poca comunicación, y más fotografías. Hay algunas que pagaría por ver la cara que pone al verlas!

(Voces de gente de la clase, y del equipo):  
" Luchador nato…, pacifico…, nacido para ganar…, obstinado…, inteligente…, reservado…, dormilón…, atractivo…, misterioso…, suspicaz…, hábil…, triunfador…, perfeccionista…, inalcanzable…, agresivo…, premeditado…, competitivo…, rencoroso…, amante de la belleza…, seguro de si mismo…, verdadero…, acertado…, solitario…,"  
las voces se pierden en la distancia y de ellas solo se oye un suave murmullo que se repite y se repite.

La imágenes no han cesado de aparecer, y las paredes ya casi están repletas de ellas.

(Mi voz):  
"¿Ángel de marfil?"

Yaparece la dichosa foto. No se si debería sacarla, el profesor dice que no, que está muy bien. La verdad es que Rukawa, en las duchas,... de espaldas,... en blanco y negro... y con poca luz,... hacen una bonita combinación.

(Mi voz prosigue):  
"Quizás sí..."

Ésta era la última fotografía. Se coloca en un hueco libre a la derecha, y en el centro de la pared principal se proyecta su nombre en caligrafía con tinta azul sobre el fondo negro del cielo nocturno.

Así toda la sala se ha convertido en una especie de galería de fotografías suyas, las que para mi mejor le representan. Pequeñas luces se encienden a lo largo del suelo hacia las paredes, señalando el camino a seguir para observar mejor las fotografías.

Me empiezo a mover por la sala siguiendo las luces. La música que hasta ahora sonaba muy bajita para no tapar las voces, aumenta su volumen, y las voces acaban desapareciendo.

Al final del recorrido, vuelvo al medio de la sala.

La canción llega a su fin en ese instante. Mi voz termina:  
"Kaede Rukawa, tú, un único entre seis mil millones".

Las fotografías se han desvanecido, y solo queda el espacio vacío, y las estrellas. La luz del medio de la sala se apaga, y la de al lado de la puerta se enciende. Allá me dirijo, y el movimiento de la puerta hace cerrar el circuito.

Los proyectores que tanto nos han costado de corrdinar, cuelgan del techo en stand bye y las luces del suelo se apagan al cerra las puertas tras de mi.

Muy bien, todo funciona, espero que le guste.

To be continued...

* * *

_Grissina: Bueno, aquí va! Muchas gracias por los reviews del primer capítulo. _

_Elena me encanta saber que te ha hecho sonreír. _

_Nian me siento muy alagada por recivir un review de alguien de quien leí algo lo bastante bueno como para que su nik me quedara grabado, y el tuyo lo conozco de algo (sorry por mi memoria pez, soy incapaz de recordar que historia tuya leí). Pero me encanta saber que te gusta como decribo tanto a Hanamichi como a Rukawa, espero que te siga gustando la historia._

_Nikie Blue, bien a ti ha te lo he dicho antes, me encanta que me digas eso!. _

_Ran-k, gracias. Lo de las redaciones no lo tenía en mente pero puede ser una idea. Quien sabe...(auque no lo esperes en un futuro inmediato, quizá se me ocurra algo..., las bunas ideas siempre son bien recividas!)_

_No tardaré mucho en subir el proximo. Pasado mañana tengo examen de laboratorio químico (lo odio) pero en cuanto acabe intentaré subir el final. (Si al editar los capítulos no tubiera que repasar que fanfiction se haya comido la mitad de los puntos, o exclamaciones, etc. sería más rápida, pero bueno así son las cosas así que ajo y agua) _

_NO dejeis de dejar vuestra opinión (vaya juego de palabras más horrible! lo que hace el cansancio...). _

_Hasta pronto._


	3. Prisma de Colores

**FOTOGRAFÍAS**

_by Grissina_

_**Capítulo tercero: prisma de colores.**_

Me muero de sueño, pero hoy no puedo dormirme en la bici, porque llevo este enorme paquete. Quizá lo hice demasiado grande. Pero él es grande. No soy el único con un paquete envuelto en papel marrón. Aunque el mío es el mayor de ellos.

He llegado temprano, faltan muchos por llegar. Mejor, así pocos sabrán que este es mi trabajo. Tras dejar el paquete al profesor, me voy a clase. La clase de Arte se hará hoy por la tarde, para poder analizar todas las obras. Él ha llegado justo antes que el profesor, como siempre.

Me gustaría saber acerca de quien ha hecho el trabajo.

Hoy si he dormido en clase, y me han echado, pero mejor así, porque ahora estoy tranquilo en la azotea. El aire me remueve los cabellos, pero da igual, el sol calienta, y se está tan bien...

Cuando el timbre anuncia el inicio de las clases de la tarde, me apresuro a llegar a la clase. No puedo dejar que Hanamichi vea mi obra sin estar yo presente.

El profesor nos mantiene fuera de la clase hasta que estamos todos, y nos dice que todas las obras están tapadas, las iremos abriendo una a una y luego de una primera impresión pasaremos a otra, todos veremos todas las obras al mismo tiempo.

La idea me gusta hasta que el profesor dice que en mi caso será diferente, pero que eso es debido al diferente formato de la obra. A saber con que me encontraré. Seré el último en ver mi retrato.

Empezamos con ello.

La mayoría son composiciones parecidas a la que hice yo. Quizás menos elaboradas. Pero algunas son realmente acertadas, o eso creo, y muchas son solo bonitas.

Hay álbumes de fotos, e incluso alguna presentación en Power Point. Alguna tiene partes móviles, pero son pocas las obras que me interesan. Hay una muy original hecha con unas cajas de cartón que hasta consigue que me acerque a observarla de cerca.

Por fin llegamos a la mía, la de Hana. Solo en ver el tamaño ya se ha puesto contento, parece un niño en navidad. Aldestaparla, todos han empezado a hacer los habituales comentarios, todos exepto él que ha quedado callado. No se si es buena señal. Hana se acerca y examina más de cerca algunas de las fotos, los textos, la de sus padres le emociona, lo he notado en sus ojos, las caricaturas le hacen reír. Creo que esta impresionado.  
"Me siento desnudo"  
dice en un susurro. Para mi esa frase vale oro. He logrado mi cometido. Pero no podemos pararnos mucho, debemos proseguir.

A partir de ahí ni él ni yo prestamos demasiada atención.

Al llegar al final el profesor dice a todos los demás que ya pueden analizar sus retratos más detenidamente, e intentar descubrir al autor. Todos corren a verse a través de los ojos de otro. A mi me lleva a fuera del aula.  
"Debemos entrar en esa clase de ahí, entraré detrás de ti para poder ver la obra, no te asustes si la puerta tarda en cerrarse, y presta mucha atención porque creo que será interesante".

Dicho esto me abre la puerta y me cede el paso.

La habitación está a oscuras, entro un poco temeroso de lo que pueda encontrarme allí. Como me lo haya hecho una de esas hitericas y empiecen a aparecer globos rosas y corazoncitos me largo. Pensando en eso intento ver algo en la ocuridas cuandomr doy cuenta que hayuna lucecita en medio de la habitación. Me dirijo a ella, cuando oigo cerrarse la puerta. Al girarme la oscuridad es total, pero en las paredes empiezan a aparecer lucecitas,... son estrellas. Son preciosas.

Estoy en medio de una clase del colegio, pero me siento como si estuviera en un sueño. Viajo a toda velocidad por el universo, viendo imágenes a mi alrededor que me cortan el aire. Hasta que todo se detiene justo con la tiera en frente, y una voz, que me suena mucho me habla.

He entrado a esta sala fastidiado por tener que ver una estúpida tontería sobre quien piensan que soy. Pero a medida que avanza el "show" me doy cuanta que el autor me conoce, y estoy casi seguro que es él. Cosa que me provoca mas estupor aún.

¿Realmente él me ve así, tal cual soy en realidad?

¿Como se le ocurrió esto? Como lo hizo para montarlo, me pregunto. Pero eso es facil tiene a sus amigos que seguro que ayudaron. No se si me gusta o me asusta que me conozca así. Pero realmente yo también me siento desnudo.

Me parece que esto llega al final, ya no queda mucho espacio en las paredes.

¡O dios!

¿Esa foto, cuando la ha tomado?. ¡Y yo que creía que me pasaba al ponerlo en bañador!. Ahora si me siento un poco incomodo, como si me hubieran dejado en medio de la calle en cueros. Estoy seguro que por primera vez en años me he ruborizado, gracias al cielo estamos a oscuras.

¿He oído bien lo que ha dicho? Mi corazón ha dado un vuelco¿cree que soy un angles de marfil?

Mira ha tenido la misma idea que yo con lo del nombre, azul y negro, así soy yo.

Y ahora, parece que me invita a pasear. Como coño a conseguido montar todo esto, imagenes, movimiento, sonido, las luces, las fotos, todo!

No se de donde habrá sacado todas éstas fotos, nunca noté que me siguieran.  
Esta es del día que fotografié el mar para el mural. Mi madre, me pilló bien pillado, pero si incluso voy con mi cámara colgando del cuello!

No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Todas estas fotos soy yo, cuando no tengo que esconderme de nada porque estoy solo, y tranquilo, sin tener que aparentar. Sin tener esa tensión de estar pensientes de todos para que no te la caven por la espalda. No estaba tan solo como creía.

¿Y ahora?

La música se acaba¿como supo quienes són mi grupo favorito?

"Kaede Rukawa, tú, un único entre seis mil millones"

¡Dios! Esa era su voz.

"tu, un único en mi corazón".

¿He oído bien?

Y esa vozno parecía una grabación, de repente tengo la sensación que unos ojos me observan en la oscuridad.

Las imágenes han desaparecido vuelvo a estar solo en medio de las estrellas.

¿Solo?

¡No! El profesor tiene que estar por aquí...

"¿Profesor?" pregunto.

Dios que corte, con todo lo que he visto y el profe aquí mirando! Cuando pille a Hanamichi le voy a...

"Nop" una voz, su voz. ¡Ai Kamisama que él ha estado aquí todo el rato y no el profesor!

Instintivamente me he dirigido hacia la puerta porque es donde se ha encendido una luz. Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que reordenar ideas, tengo que... santo cielo, tierra tragame!

Voy a abrir, cuando oigo su respiración en mi oreja.

"No abras por favor". Me he quedado helado. Todo el bello de mi cuerpo está erizado.

Me giro, y antes que pueda darme cuenta nos estamos besando.

No se si empecé yo, quizá fue él. Pero que más da. Me ama.

**THE END**

Sant Vicenç  
Agost 2004

* * *

_**Grissina**: Si no fuera que es obio que no lo acabo de escribir, os lo dedicaría. Gente, soys muy buenas conmigo! Es genial encontrar esta cantidad de alabanzas y felicitaciones, y más aún cuando estás de exámenes y las energías van bajo mínimos!_

_Espero que el final no os haya decepcionado. Es un poco ñoño, pero es inevitable, creo que todos mis finales són un poco ñoños._

_Hace un montón que lo escribí, y estaba en un rincón acumulando polvo._

_Pero sabiendo que mi manera de escribir agrada de este modo seguro que me será fácil encontrar alguna manera nueva de torturar dulcemente a MI Hanamichi y su complementario Kaede._

_Gracias a todas las que habeis dejado reviews, y a las (y los) que espero sigan aciendolo en cuanto leean esto. Que ya sabeis que cualquier crítica será bien recivida y contestaré siempre que pueda._

_Un beso_


End file.
